


Clean Up

by WindwiseWords



Series: Xenogen City [22]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explosions, M/M, Oh Shit A Bomb, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Sleepy Cuddles, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Technically Oral Interfacing?, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindwiseWords/pseuds/WindwiseWords
Summary: After a suspicious detonation of the Greenhouse, First Aid panics over the deaths of his beloved plants. Scavenger is ordered to take him home and swaddle him, and an eventual tickle fight leads to a sexy berthroom experiment. Turns out, interfacing is much cleaner this way!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna go all the way with this one, do some more Aid/Scavenger smut but i've got a test tomarrow and had to wrap this up. I bet you all thought I was finally gonna not post a day. Didn't you? 

First Aid stared on in pure horror. The Greenhouse, all the beautiful plants and lovely places to sit and relax was blown to bits. Charred leaves fluttered through the air, and only rare sections of the garden itself was saved, plants made to survive wildfires.

Scavenger held him to his chest and looked on with an unreadable expression. His team stood behind them, everyone just watching as Inferno and others with guns adapted for water desperately tried to quench the flames.

On first examination, the storm was to blame. A shard of metal cut through a gas line that ran alongside the greenhouse. Except the blast’s epicenter did not occur around the pipe, and the pipe itself would have blown in other areas if it caught.

Hound sniffed through the put-out places, and waved the construction team down to show them a device. “Any of you guys put this in? It doesn’t look like it belongs in a greenhouse.”

Scrapper grunted and shook his head. “Why would we put a gelatinous explosive in a greenhouse?” He took the device and scanned it before rubbing some of the gel residue on his fingers. “What is this?”

“I’m just the search and rescue, pal. You want chemical diagnostics, go see Starscream.” Hound went to go search in wreckage for any salvageable evidence.

Scavenger stayed with First Aid. This place held meaning to them, where they met and shared so many wonderful memories. And it burned or crumbled around them. A soft choking sob dragged Scavenger’s eyes away to Aid.

The compassionate medic’s spark tightened, venting becoming irregular. Scavenger startled and scooped him into his arms. “Guys, Aid’s having a panic episode. I’m going to see Ratchet.” Surprisingly a few well hid glances of worry were thrown his way. It was hard to _not_ like First Aid, and when anyone dare threaten the little medic, one of the constructicons usually beat them mercilessly.

Scavenger made quick time to the CMO, and showed him First Aid. Ratchet scanned him with a field device and nodded. “He’s a very empathetic bot. It probably hit him that all those plants are dead.” Scavenger stared dumbly. Sure, Aid got upset whenever any animal or plant got hurt, but he never reacted this poorly. As Ratchet went to take him Scavenger sidestepped his grip and nuzzled Aid, glaring pointedly. “Alright. Then go take him away from the smoke. Wrap him in something warm. You know what, just take him home. Doc Bot’s orders.”

Scavenger already turned to take First Aid back to his quarters, the closer of their living spaces. He shoulder checked the door open and brought Aid through the living space to his room.

In his panic, Aid barely recognized where he ended up between the start and subside of the attack but it smelled strongly of Scavenger and that alone soothed his frazzled processor. “It’s okay First Aid.” A heavy, stuffy blanket smothered away the chill setting in. Big arms kept him close, and soon they were snuggled up on Scavenger’s berth. The heaving unsteady invents became hiccups of random gasps and soon Aid managed to vent normally.

“S-Scavenger.” Aid whimpered, bursting into tears and nestling into Scavenger’s broad chest. “The plants… The roses and fruit trees and the Touch Me Not’s!” Scavenger’s big hands pet down his back and the constructicon shushed him.

“We’ll find out why this happened.” And the more the bomb came back to mind, the why became who. He pushed his speculations away. “And you know what? Our favorite corner of the garden made it. Just a little charred, but with some care it should come back.” First Aid looked up and his visor brightened a bit. Then it darkened.

“…Why wouldn’t there be a bomb in that corner? If someone wanted to blast it all?” It was a garden of plants roped off for their aphrodisiac properties, or at least so humans claimed. “Why would they go for the greenhouse?”

“I don’t know Aid. But the investigation just began so give it time. If anyone, Jazz and Prowl can figure this out.” Scavenger smiled and kissed First Aid’s mask.

First Aid nodded and settled on hope that it would all be okay. The war taught him well how to settle on hope. He lost himself in focusing on the room. Trinkets, many of which he gifted to Scavenger, lay scattered on shelves and a desk and were used to hold down the corners of blueprints. Some were glued to walls or set on the tops of tool cases.

“Is this your room?” The mask snicked back to reveal a bright smile, and a light flush over Aid’s cheeks. He was in Scavenger’s room! That made forgetting about the greenhouse much easier.

Scavenger chuckled and nodded, sitting up but not letting Aid go to explore. “Sorry, it’s always a mess.”

“Let me up and I’ll help you clean it—“A startled squeak followed, Aid flipped down onto the bed and suddenly Scavenger loomed over him with a mischievous glint in his optics. “S-Scavengerrrr!” He growled and then broke into laughter as Scavenger began to tickle him through the blanket.

“Look what I’ve caught, a tiny little medic.” Scavenger laughed as well, First Aid’s giggles infectious. He flopped forward with an ‘oof’, careful not to squish Aid but wanting to trap him against his berth pad.

Aid faked a soft scream. “I got caught by the big bad Decepticon!” Scavenger’s tickling dissolved into light kisses on Aid’s chin.

Scavenger amazed himself with his own gentleness sometimes, something Aid always dragged out of some deep recess in his spark. “Hmn. Maybe I’ll keep you here for a while, bundle you up and use my arms as your shackles.” And those big arms that could easily wrench a mech apart ever so firmly held a squirming First Aid with such care, it was like he was holding a petrorabbit’s kit.

First Aid stopped squirming and flushed again, looking away embarrassedly. A lightly sweet scent floated around him. Scavenger felt intoxicated already, knowing that smell. “Sorry…”

“It’s fine Aid. It’s partly my fault for tickling you so much.” The sensitive little bot easily worked himself up with touches alone. Scavenger never exploited it, fearing he would scare Aid, but if he took their little tickle-fights too far it usually ended well for them both. “Do you…Want help with this?” Scavenger shifted to lay next to Aid, putting his little partner between his body and the wall.

“Please?” Aid squeaked softly, snuggling instantly into Scavenger. Had Aid backed more toward the wall and said yet, Scavenger would press him for a real answer. He was very careful not to pressure First Aid about interfacing, about anything; the young medic, naive and trusting, easily gave too much to others.

Scavenger trailed his hands down First Aid’s sides and grazed over his aft, chuckling at the breathy sigh that fogged his chest. “Such a beauty, Aid.” With the palm of one hand he rubbed against Aid’s interface panel, feeling the heat trapped there. “Want to try something new?”

First Aid glanced at him quizzically and nodded. Whenever they tried new things, First Aid loved it.

Scavenger cupped hands over First Aid’s rear, and sat them up. “Hands and knees.” Scavenger growled against Aid’s audial sensors, causing a shiver to course up First Aid’s body. The medic did as he was told, and gently one of those big hands pressed him down while the other raised his rear into the air. Scavenger loved to pose Aid, and Aid relished the gentle yet firm touches. “Open for me, First Aid.” A hand groped at his panel and it snapped back, the palm squishing against a slightly sticky valve.

“Ohhh… S-Scavenger…” Aid whimpered, pushing back into that big warm palm and huffing demandingly. He pouted and looked back, wiggling his hips just the way he knew Scavenger liked. He was rewarded with a revving engine, and a smile graced his face. It left when the pressure from the hand left his valve’s rim. Confusedly, First Aid looked back again only to gasp and lurch back as something wonderfully warm and wet stroked over the edge of his valve. “W-What…?!”

“Oh? So you’ve never been eaten out?” The dark purr against the rim of his valve made First Aid quiver. “Aren’t you in for a treat.” With a stronger stroke of glossa over a sensitive biolight, Scavenger had his little medic fisting his hands into the blanket and mewling so deliciously; he ignored the sounds in favor of something more delicious. Sweet and sharp, Scavenger slipped his glossa deeper for a better taste.

First Aid melted, keening his approval and writhing against Scavenger’s face. This felt so dirty, but so right! As the hot glossa assaulted a singled out node, the medic felt like his valve lit to flame and shuttered.

Exactly the reaction Scavenger hoped for, the heat lingering there to stay. But this was for First Aid today, a way to make him forget the greenhouse. Proving they didn’t need that place to enjoy these moments.  

First Aid began to pant and tensed up, shaking before screaming out Scavenger’s name and abruptly overloading. Scavenger greedily lapped up the lubricants the cycling valve produced, drawing Aid into spasms on his berth. Primus, he’d never think Aid would be panting and begging for him here. Once he heard whimpers, Scavenger stopped and sat up.

First Aid looked back with hazy optics, flushing and involuntarily revving his engine as Scavenger licked his lips off, scraping and cleaning off a finger. He locked eyes with Aid, the sensual stare making his spark spin.

“You’re a sweet little medic, inside and out.” Scavenger purred, and to Aid’s surprise Scavenger tackled into him to snuggle.

“Don’t…Aren’t you…?”

“This was for you, Aid. There is never a moment I wouldn’t love to take you hard and ram you into my berth.” Aid’s whine of embarrassment made him chuckle. “But I got my treat too.”

First Aid nodded, knowing Scavenger spoke only his mind and would tell him if he wanted more. If it was that satisfying though… “Hey, Scavenger?”

“Hmm?” The mech nestled into the top of Aid’s head, shifting so they lay back lounging against the wall.

“Do you—I mean—If you like it so much, then—“ Aid whined and hid his face, waiting for those few extra moments Scavenger often needed to process things.

Scavenger’s eyes flew wide when he realized Aid was asking if he could… “You know, I’d really like that sometime, Aid.” He wasn’t much a valve mech, but he couldn’t deny he loved a hot glossa in his vent. Any mech that didn’t was insane.

“’kay.” Aid squeaked, smiling and hiding behind his hands. “Oh, I can’t believe I asked that!”

“I’m glad you’re comfortable enough here to suggest those kind of things.” That meant Aid liked being here, on ‘Scavenger’s turf.’ First Aid hummed softy and nodded, nestling against Scavenger’s chest.

“You know what one really good thing about this is?” A grunt of question. “Unlike that silly greenhouse, there’s nothing left to clean up after I exploded.” First Aid giggled, dissolving to laughter.

“I take it you’re not so upset anymore?” First Aid shook his head and Scavenger smiled. He did the right thing then, though he didn’t think Ratchet would be recommending valve-eating as a proper treatment for panic attacks. What did he know; Aid was his medic.

“But we’ll have to replant the Touch Me Not’s. Oh! I bet we can go to the mainland together! We can—“A heavy, yawning intake. “We can go together and I can introduce you to the medics there…” First Aid trailed off and yawned again. The panic attack mixed with the overload drained his little lover, and Scavenger drew gentle circles on his back as recharge overtook gentle mumbling about all the kinds of plants they could get, and the best way to clean up the greenhouse.


End file.
